


Rosevest's Complete Guide to Canadian Slang and Language

by rosevest



Series: Tales From the Penalty Box [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevest/pseuds/rosevest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a list a frequently used Canadian specific language to accompany hockey fic for easier reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosevest's Complete Guide to Canadian Slang and Language

**Advanced green** a flashing green light in advance of the steady green light, indicating that oncoming traffic is halted

 **Anglo** _slang_ , short for anglophone

 **Anglophone** an English speaking person

 **Assah** what's up?

 **Autoroute** an expressway in Quebec

 **Barley sandwich** beer

 **Beaver Tail** a flat oval of deep-fried dough served with various garnishes, especially cinnamon sugar

 **(La) Belle province** Quebec

 **Blue box** boxes to collect recycling in

 **Boxing Day** the day after Christmas

 **Bumbleberry** a mixture of berries e.g. blackberries, blueberries, raspberries, strawberries

 **Bunkie** a small outbuilding on the property of a summer cottage providing extra sleeping accommodations for guests

 **Bush party** a large gathering, usually of young people, in a woodlot or bush and usually with the object of consuming beer

 **Butter Tart** a tart with a filling of butter, eggs, brown sugar and usually raisins or pecans

 **Canada day** the annual holiday commemorating the creation of the Dominion of Canada

 **Calèche** a two-wheeled one-horse vehicle with a seat on the splashboard, commonly used in tourist areas of Quebec

 **Canuck** _slang_ , a Canadian

 **Chip wagon** a mobile roadside stand that sells french fries

 **Chirp** when players talk smack during a game

 **Chesterfield** a sofa

 **Civic Holiday** the first Monday of August

 **Collegiate (institute)** a public secondary school with specialist teachers

 **Collector (lane)** a lane running parallel the the express lanes of a freeway affording access between it and other roads

 **Concession** a track of surveyed farmland

 **Concession (road)** a rural road separating concessions

 **Co-op** an education program in which students alternate terms in the classroom and terms in the workforce in a job related to their studies

 **Crokinole** a game in which wooden disks are flicked across a wooden board to the centre

 **Crown** the federal or provincial government

 **Double-double** coffee with a double serving of sugar and cream

 **Five-pin-bowling** a variety of bowling played in which players to knock down five pins

 **Duo-Tang** a report folder of light, coloured cardboard

 **Fleur-de-lis** the flag of the province of Quebec

 **Francophone** a French speaking person

 **Gas bar** a gas station without a garage

 **GG** Governor General

 **Washroom** bathroom

 **Gravol** dimenhydrinate, medication used to prevent vomiting and motion sickness

 **Health card** a card identifying someone as eligible for medical care paid for by the public insurance plan

 **Hoser** an insult, equivalent of loser/idiot

 **HST** harmonized sales tax, combining the provincial sales tax and the goods and services tax. In Ontario it’s 13% tax

 **Humidex** a scale indicating the personal discomfort level resulting of the combined heat and humidity, calculated by adding a given value based on dew point level to the temperature of the atmosphere

 **Hydro** electricity

 **Javex** chlorine bleach

 **Kindergarten** a class for young children, from age 3 to 5

 **Kubasa** a garlic sausage of Ukrainian origin

 **Labour day** the first Monday in September, signifying the end of summer vacation and the beginning of the school year

 **Lobster roll** a long roll of bread with chopped lobster and mayonnaise

 **Loonie** one dollar coin

 **Maple butter** a spread made by heating maple syrup then rapidly cooling it

 **May Two-Four** _slang_ , Victoria day

 **Mickey** 375ml of liquor

 **Mini-putt** miniature golf

 **Montreal smoked meat** cured beef similar to pastrami but more heavily smoked

 **Mountie** a member of the RCMP

 **Mountie Hat** the characteristic hat worn by the RCMP

 **MPP** Member of Provincial Parliament

 **Muskoka chair** a slatted wooden lawn chair with a fan-shaped back and broad arms

 **Nanaimo bars** a dessert consisting of a crust of chocolate and cookie crumbs, usually including coconut and nuts

 **Niner** a student in grade 9

 **OHIP** Ontario Health Insurance Plan

 **Peameal bacon** back bacon rolled in a coating of fine cornmeal

 **Pencil crayon** coloured pencil

 **PD Day** Professional Development Day a day in which classes are cancelled so that teachers may attend seminars

 **Pogo** a hot dog covered in cornmeal batter, deep-fried or baked

 **Premier** the head of government of a province or territory

 **Poutine** a dish of french fries topped with cheese curds and gravy

 **Preserves** food that has been home-preserved in jars

 **Quebec Gold** high potency weed from Quebec

 **Queen’s Park** the grounds and building in Toronto where the the Toronto legislature is situated

 **Rappie Pie** an Acadian dish made of shaved potatoes and meat. Usually served with molasses

 **RCMP** Royal Canadian Mounted Police

 **Red River cereal** a mixture of cracked wheat, cracked rye and flax served as hot cereal

 **Remembrance day** November 11, the anniversary of the armistice of the First World War

 **Res** university or college residence

 **Ringette** a game resembling hockey played with a straight stick and a rubber ring

 **The Rock** Newfoundland

 **Robertson Screw/Robertson Screwdriver** a type of screw/screwdriver with a square notch at the head

 **Sideroad** a rural road running perpendicular to a concession road

 **Ski-doo** a snowmobile

 **Sloshed** drunk

 **Smokie** a sausage or hot dog

 **Spare** a period in a school schedule in which one is not required to attend a specific class

 **Sugar Pie** an open faced or lattice-topped pie with a filling of brown sugar or maple syrup mixed with cream

 **Suh** listen i'm sorry i don't know but people keep saying this to me

 **Sugar Shack** a usually small establishment in a sugar bush serving dishes topped or flavoured with maple syrup

 **Taffy/tire d’erable** a chewy confectionery made by pouring maple syrup onto packed snow

 **Thanksgiving** an annual holiday, originally for giving thanks to god for the harvest. Celebrated on the second Monday of October

 **Toque** a knitted hat, often with a tassel or pompom on top

 **Tourtière** a French Canadian meat pie, consisting of ground pork and spices. Traditionally served at Christmas

 **24 Sussex Drive** the official residence of the prime minister

 **Two-four** a case of twenty-four bottles of beer

 **Twoonie** two dollar coin

 **Francophone** a French speaking person Ontario

 **Victoria day** a holiday falling on Monday preceding the 25th of May


End file.
